I Fell for You
by LoveisaGamble
Summary: Post game a story of Tifa recalling a memory of Aerith. Please read and review.


**I Fell for You**

Note: Square stuff belongs to Square and the rest to me

I remember how I felt the first time I saw you, in that less than pleasant place. An instant connection and yet I thought I was jealous of you, funny how wrong I could be. It wasn't until much later I realized I was jealous of the attention you gave him, so blind by my own feelings I couldn't tell who I had directed them to.

I tend to your flowers now, my heart still hurts as furiously as it did that moment you were taken from me. I find that they help take some of the edge off the pain. Their scent makes me think of all the joyous times we shared. The same smell as when I buried my nose in your hair and indulged in your scent. That thought tears at my heart and I can barely breathe from the agony and yet I wouldn't trade it for the world as I had your love.

I often think about our first kiss, I keep that memory close. It was at the Golden Saucer that night you went out with Cloud. I was furious with the both of you; I wallowed in my pain and cursed you for going out with him. You and I were sharing one of those tacky themed rooms; I had sworn I would tell you off. When you slipped into our room and my pulse jumped at seeing you, it hit me. I was envious of him getting your attention and affection. I was sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for you to return and I found myself frozen by your presence. You looked presently surprised that I was still awake, and then you smiled at me. That innocent smile that shone with all the world's joys and beauties. My mouth went dry and all my plans were forgotten as you locked the door behind you and tossed you jacket on your bed.

"Hi Tifa, how was your evening?" You asked me, it was a simple question and yet I was terrified to answer you. I stood up and pretended to stretch my neck casually.

"Umm... it was uneventful. I have just been resting up for the next leg of our journey." I grimaced at the hollowness of my own words. How could I have ever expected you to believe me? Of course you called me on it.

"You look upset." You walked towards me and I thought my heart would burst. "Is this about me spending the evening with Cloud?" Your direct nature terrified me. Would you believe that of all the things in this world you could frighten me the most?

"What?! I'm fine; you can spend all the time you like with him." I tried to hide my heart from you, but you persisted. I nearly choked on my terror when you reached out and took my hand, I thought it was a gesture of friendship.

"Tifa, I wouldn't dream of standing between the two of you two. I am his friend but there is someone else." Your emerald eyes locked with mine, could you see into my heart at that moment? Despite my 

fear I stepped closer to you. Suddenly I was ashamed of my previous feelings, you were so kind and caring and I had reacted so negatively. I cast my eyes down at the floor in my shame.

"I'm sorry Aerith, it was nothing. I was just being foolish. He is a friend, nothing more." It was then you released my wrist and my heart dropped. It took several moments for me to find the courage to look you in the eye again. You were beaming with your hand clasped behind your back and rocking on the balls of your feet. It was such an innocent image it could have broken my heart.

"So then, who is it you pine for?" Such mischief in that grin of yours. I shifted my feet in my discomfort.

"No... No body. I wasn't pining I am just tired." I threw up my hands in front of me protesting as if it could stop you. You turned back toward your bed and adjusted one of the pillows, so casually. Finally I could breathe again and gather myself. To this day I can't believe we let the tension carry on in that room as long as it did. It took us two hours to speak again, both lost in our own thought pretending to read or fiddle with equipment. You shattered the silence with my name.

"Tifa? Do you consider me a friend?" You looked up from the book in your lap as you sat on the bed. I dropped the glove I had been removing.

"Of course." I picked up the glove as nonchalantly as I could and placed it with my other one on the nightstand.

"Am I a close friend?" I was thrown off by your questions; I missed the obvious so easily.

"I like to think so." I gave you a reassuring smile, but when I saw your face I was confused, I couldn't recognize that look. You slid off your bed and walked towards me. I stood there lost in your radiance. You gathered my hands in yours and I surrendered to you, you were so easy to trust. Your hands were so soft and warm. I dared to look you in the eyes and you were smiling at me. It was such a serious smile I didn't notice you had stepped closer to me. I could smell the flowers.

You placed an innocent kiss on my lips, it was brief and restrained. I released that you feared my reaction. So I remained still fearful that any motion would drive you away yet open enough that you would not feel rejected. You kissed me again, more confidently this time relaxing your body into mine; I slid one arm around your waist and buried the other in your hair. I closed my eyes and marvelled at the sweet taste of your lips and the feel of your body against mine. That kiss is imprinted on my soul.

After a few moments you pulled your lips from mine. I was afraid to open my eye for fear that things may go awry. You were smiling at me a blush danced across your cheek.

"I was afraid you would get mad at me for that." You whispered your gentle voice and uncharacteristic shyness was the final nail in the coffin for me. I had fallen for you. I licked my lips gathering my thoughts; I can still taste you on my lips.

"Aerith, I had no idea. " I exhaled slowly attempting to slow my heart. She looked at me searching me for an answer; you had left yourself so open and vulnerable to me. It was that honesty the tore away my 

resolve. I kissed you then with more desire than I knew I was capable of. You kissed me back with as much hunger. My skin tingled as your hand slid along my bare stomach to my back, your other hand slipped down onto my thigh. Yet I was surprised when you negotiated your way around my undergarments and stroked me. I threw my head back and gasped my knees going weak I sank into you. You giggled as I surrendered to you.

You gently guided me onto my bed. Torturing me with such sweet pleasure. I tried to gather up my reason at that moment.

"Aerith... I haven't...I've never." I attempted to tell you that I had never really been physical with another person before. I didn't need to tell you, you knew. You smiled gently.

"Should I stop?" You asked me softly. So content in enjoying my bliss.

"Don't...please." I begged. You pulled away anyway, I was about to protest when you reached for the buttons on your dress. The words caught in my throat as you slid out of your clothes and I devoured your fair skin with my eyes. When I moved to remove my clothes you stopped me.

"Let me." I gave way to your hands. Once you had freed me from my clothes I reached timidly for your skin afraid that you may change your mind. You took my hands in yours and placed them on your body.

I was content when I fell asleep in your arms that night. You had made the rest of the world disappear, it was just us. I will always remember falling asleep to the scent of flowers.

I sit with them now, they are still thriving. I tend to them as best I can. My heart aches but I wouldn't trade it as I still carry your love in my heart.

Note: Well I'm not sure if I will continue with this or not, hope you like it please R&R. Oh and forgive any mistakes as I wrote this as a distraction from my sleepless night.


End file.
